Total Drama Wawanakwa Island
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: Sypnosis: A fun-loving surfer dude named Geoff has started his own reality show on a island called Camp Wawanakua. He's invited 22 teenagers 13-18 to the island to compete in grueling challenges in partially unpleasant conditions…(Rated T just to be sure) Episode 1, Day 1: 22 contestants join Geoff on the island, and are separated into two teams.


**Sypnosis: A fun-loving surfer dude named Geoff has started his own reality show on a island called Camp Wawanakua. He's invited 22 teenagers 13-18 to the island to compete in grueling challenges in partially unpleasant conditions. Every contestant will win something, but in the end only one will win 1 million dollars! However, something weird is going on on the island. Will the contestants find out what is happening, or almost die trying?**

 **This is an AU Season 1 of Total Drama, with a different cast list and Geoff being the host. The pairings for this season will be drastically different, and some contestants may be OOC. Please review or PM me if you have any ideas for challenges, character development or pairings , or criticism about my work.**

 **Enjoy, and remember that I don't own Total Drama or the characters on the show!**

* * *

The young man walked onto the dock, wooden boards creaking each step he took. He smiles brightly, looking out at the ocean. He's definitely young, about 20 years old, with beach blonde hair, blue eyes, and a well built body. He's dressed quite casually, wearing a pink shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue cargo shorts, and sandals.

"Yo dudes, how's it going? My name is Geoff, coming to you from this awesome island named Camp Wawanakwa!" Geoff smiled widely as soon as the camera turned on, arms crossed as he speaks. "Right now, I'm on the docks, waiting for our 22 contestants, eleven dudes and eleven dudettes, to arrive and start the comp! It won't be easy though: they'll have to face wicked crazy challenges, super gross food, being without technology of any kind, and…each other! 22 teenagers, the youngest 13 and the oldest 18, coming to live in this camp for the next 3 months! Every three days, they'll participate in a challenge, divided into two teams, and the losing team will have to eliminate one of their own to send back home. After 20 eliminations, the last two contestants will battle it out for the ultimate prize: ONE! MILLION! DOLLARS!"

 **(Static)**

 **(Geoff is sitting in an outhouse, and a very dirty-looking one at that, as well as being made of wood. He doesn't appear affected by this, and is still smiling.)**

 **Geoff: This here is the confessional, where contestants can confess everything that bugs them or tell all kinds of weird secrets! It's gonna be awesome!**

 **(Static)**

"This is the dock, where I am currently waiting to meet and greet all of the dudes and dudettes, picked from thousands of auditions and biographies." Geoff finished, stopping at the end of the dock, hands in his pockets. "Who will win? Who will be the first eliminated? What challenges will be faced?

Find out, RIGHT NOW, on

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

WAWANAKWA ISLAND!"

* * *

 **(THEME SONG-will be added later)**

* * *

A boat pulls up to the dock, screeching to a stop. The door to the boat opens and someone steps out, shaking slightly as she tries to regain her composure. "Here's the first contestant now: Zoey!"

Zoey is a tall girl, a little bit shorter than Geoff is, with red hair in pigtails and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a red shirt with one long sleeve, blue bell bottoms, and red wedge sandals. As soon as she sees Geoff, the redhead smiles, waving at the surfer.

"Hey there,Geoff right? It's so great to meet you in person!" Zoey walks over to Geoff, her backpack hanging on her shoulders. She goes in for a hug, which Geoff accepts immediately.

"Awesome to see you here: you're actually the first one here!"

"Really? That's great!" Zoey continues to smile, but a few seconds after pulling away from the hug she starts to really look at her surroundings. "Wait, this isn't a Five Star Resort. Why are we at a summer camp?"

Geoff laughs when she says that, hitting her on the shoulder playfully. "Five Star Resort? Where'd you get that idea dudette?" Geoff soon stops laughing when a voice rings through his ear through an earpiece, and he listens to it briefly. "Wait, it DID say we would stay at a Five Star Hotel? Oops… Well, I guess the others will be in for a big surprise!" The surfer once again laughed, this time out of nervousness.

 **(Static)**

 **(Zoey is sitting in the confessional with one leg over the other. She waves at the camera, shyly smiling.)**

 **Zoey: Hi, my name's Zoey, and I'm 15 years old! I'm really excited to be here on Total Drama! This is a great opportunity to make actual friends that I can bond with! Sure, I may be like, 8 hour away from them after the game's over, but at least they'd be better than the people in my town. Trust me, it's not as mean as it sounds.**

 **(Static)**

Zoey walks to the far side of the dock, still a little peeved about the mistake but trying to keep a smile on. A few moments later, a new boat arrives, and out comes another contestant, this time a boy.

This boy is shorter than Zoey and Geoff are, and is slightly scrawny. He has short Brown hair and teal eyes, wearing a yellow, striped shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Looks like it's Cody, as the second contestant here!" Cody grins at Geoff, showing a gap in his top front teeth.

"Nice to be here, Geoff! You know,I remember seeing you in this surfing competition, you were great!" Geoff grins, highfiving Cody when the smaller boy says that. Zoey meanwhile, is blushing pink: Cody is kinda cute afterall…

"Hi, I'm Cody!" Cody says, then goes to shake Zoey's hand, who immediately accepts it, a goofy grin on her face. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Zoey! I hope we're on the same team together!" Cody nods at this before pulling away, having been shaking her hand for at least 10 seconds already.

 **(Static)**

 **Cody: Hi, I'm Cody Anderson! I'm totally psyched to be here, I don't even care that we're staying in a camp and not a resort! I'm here for two things: friendships and winning-winning mostly. BUT I won't be falling in love or getting into any romantic relationship: the last romance I had didn't end too well… yeah, I'm really glad to be away from HER!**

 **(Static)**

* * *

A few minutes pass, and then the third boat stops at the dock, and this time two guys come out, both carrying one black bag each. Both guys seem to be skinny and tall, but that's about all they have in common. The first boy, the one smirking, has orange hair and blue eyes, and pale skin covered in Orange freckles: he's wearing nothing but a white undershirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. The other boy, who is just smiling, is very tanned, has dark brown hair and dark brown eyed, wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Hey, it's Scott and Mike, welcome dudes!" Geoff exclaims, "So, I heard you two have been best friends for a couple years now, right?"

"That's right Geoff, at least since we were 6!" The tanned boy says. "I'm Mike by the way."

"I'm Scott." The Orange-headed teen chimes in, high fiving Geoff. "So,it's one million dollars that we get, right?"

"Yep, AFTER you win!" Scott smirks even wider, starting to look more menacing than friendly now. "Don't worry, I plan to." Scott then grabs Mike by the arm, startling the tan boy at first, before dragging Mike to where Cody and Zoey are.

Geoff gives a thumbs up at the camera, smile unchanging. "Man, that guy's really friendly! Really looking forward to seeing him compete!"

 **(Static)**

 **(Mike and Scott are in the confessional together, and luckily there is enough room for the both of them to sit down. Scott has his arms crossed, looking straight at the camera, and Mike is looking around at the outhouse.)**

 **Mike: Where's the camera?**

 **Scott: Mike, look in FRONT! (Mike looks at the camera himself, then grins)**

 **Mike: Oh, thanks! So, me and Scott** **meet when we were both 6 and I had first moved to his town! We became fast friends since we're so similar in our ideals, personality, interests…**

 **Scott: And we're gonna work together and do whatever it takes to win that sweet money!**

 **Mike: (Nods) Exactly, as long as we don't break any laws, act like jerks, or hurt anyone.**

 **Scott: I'm okay with doing a couple of those things.¹**

 **(Mike looks at Scott, confused, before laughing nervously.)**

 **Mike: He's kidding.**

 **Scott: No I'm not!**

 **(Static)**

The next boat almost immediately replaces the next boat, but it's appearance is drastically different. This boat is very big and expensive looking, painted cream colored, with the initials "T.P" painted on it in pink. The four teenagers look surprised from seeing this boat-who could possibly earn enough money for a boat like that?!

Suddenly, the door to the yacht slams open, and out walks the owner of a boat, a girl that's young and beautiful. She has pale white skin and brown hair reaching a few inches past her shoulders, her eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses that reflected to show the faces of everyone on the dock. She's quite dressed up too: a light yellow tank top, a mini, Brown fur coat with long sleeves, a soft pink mini-skirt, and black stiletto boots reaching her knees.

Geoff is slightly unnerved by the young girl's strong frown as she walks towards him, arms crossed. "Taylor, you're here earlier dude."

"Please, don't even…" Taylor scoffs, taking off her sunglasses, revealing Brown eyes half shut in disinterest. Not having anywhere to put them, Taylor blatantly drops them on the dock without a care. Her demeanor soon changes when she sees the camp, and her eyes widen. "Oh my God, what is this place?!"

"Camp. This is where we'll be staying for the competition, or at least until you're eliminated." Taylor's face twists in disgust as Geoff says that, squealing in horror.

"Gah-ross! There is no way I'm staying at this dump!"

Scott chooses this moment to walk up to the snobbish girl, frowning in annoyance. "Fine, we won't care. You're gonna have to swim though, since you're ride left!" Taylor realizes this is in fact true, as her yacht is now sailing off into the distance, too far to reach. At this, Taylor decides what to do: she scoffs once again, glaring at the Orange headed boy.

"Whatever, I'm going to go anywhere other than here!" Taylor struts off, leaving everyone in silence.

"Yeah, that was kind of awkward." Cody finally whispers, saying what everyone was thinking.

 **(Static)**

 **(Taylor flips her hair, still frowning very much.)**

 **Taylor: Hi there world, I'm Taylor Prior. I still can't believe I'm stuck at this crappy summer camp and not a resort like I was promised! This whole place sucks: but that doesn't matter, cause soon I'm gonna win! (Taylor takes out a nail file, starting to file her nails.) Yeah, I'm pretty much perfect, so whatever lame challenges they have, I'll do them SUPER easy!**

 **(Static)**

"Hey,nice job Scott." Scott fist bumps Mike, the one who said that, both smiling. "That snobby girl is definitely going to be eliminated in the first challenge! Otherwise, everyone here is crazy!"

After Mike says this, the next contestant walks on the dock, the sound of boots landing followed by a bright camera flash.

"Alright, el número 6: Miss Kitty…man, she's smoking!"

"Thanks!" Kitty exclaims, smiling widely as Geoff bites his lip, nervous.

"Oh, that was out loud?"

Kitty is a pretty-looking girl, definitely of Asian ethnicity, with a petite frame, dark eyes,long and shiny black hair held in pigtails with red ribbons, and black eyes. She's wearing a red crop top, a blue Jean short skirt, and black heels, an outfit which compliments her body and appearance nicely. In one hand, she holds her rolling, blue suitcase, and in the other a cellphone in a sparkling, pink case. "I'm really excited to be here! You're Geoff, right?"

Geoff nods in confirmation. "Yep, that's Me!"

"Oh! I recognize you, you were in another reality show called 'Hang with the Waves', the season where that blonde girl fell off a stage and busted her head open!"

"Yeah, that's the one." Geoff says, laughing. "Yeah, Bridge is a klutz, but she's a killer on the waves! She's doing good, and she's my girlfriend now!"

"Awww, sweet!" Another flash from the camera almost blinds Geoff, who rubs his eyes as Kitty examines the photo. "Thanks for my photo of a celebrity: I'll save that for the album!"

 **(Static)**

 **(Kitty is taking pictures of the confessional with her phone, not even looking at the camera in front of her.)**

 **Kitty: Wow,this place is so awesome! I can't believe I'm on an ACTUAL reality show that's on ACTUAL TV! EEKKK! (Kitty puts her phone inbetween under her arm, Now looking at the camera) So, there's two reasons I'm on here: one, to get backstage pics and spoilers, two, win the million dollars to go travel across the world with my big sis in college, Emma! I mean seriously, she really needs a vacation, she's so serious all the time! (Kitty waves at the camera as if it's a real person) Hi Emma! (A SPLASH! Kitty's face suddenly turns to horror as she hears it) Oh F**k, my phone dropped in the toliet! My apps!**

 **(Static)**

Kitty runs up to the group of 5 at the dock, grabbing Taylor in a huge hug, and the rich girl is NOT enjoying it. "Hi, I'm Kitty! Looks like we're gonna be spending all summer together! Selfie!"

 **FLASH**!

Taylor growls, trying her best to wiggle out of Kitty's grasp and to no avail.

 **(Static)**

 **Taylor: (Rolls her eyes) Great, looks like I'll be hanging out with miss phone-girl for the rest of the game.**

 **(Static)**

* * *

The 6 contestants don't have to wait long for the next boat, who drops off the next contestant and simply drives off, only stopping for about 3 seconds.

"Courtney, great to see you girl! Hope you had a good trip!"

Courtney is tall, tan, and has an hourglass figure. Her brown hair is cut straight, reaching her shoulders, and she has black eyes. She wears a purple, shirt sleeved blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, and black running shoes.

"Hello Geoff, it's nice to meet you!" Courtney says politely, smiling. "Yes, I did have a good trip, thanks for asking! I like your hat!"

"SUCKUP!" Someone yelled off screen, most likely Scott. Courtney rolls her eyes at this, clearly annoyed while still smiling.

 **(Static)**

 **Courtney: I'm not a suckup, I'm just… good at flattery. I'm very ambitious, and part of that means acting the way people want you to! I'm here to win, and use that money for law school! Nothing is gonna get in the way!**

 **(Static)**

"Alright, time for contestant number 8!" Geoff announces after Courtney carries her stuff next to the others. "Let's see what they have in store for us!"

* * *

The dock rattles as the new contestant, an 18 year old female, walks across it, casting a huge shadow over Geoff when she stops. Everyone gawks as she appears, Kitty automatically taking a picture of the sight.

This new person is at least 7 feet tall and most definitely athletic, with very dark, tan skin, short black hair in a ponytail, and black eyes. She is wearing a beige fedora, a white t shirt, light brown Jean shorts, and black work boots. Most startling however, are the hunting knives, one strapped to each of her thighs with a black strap.

"Hey there, mates! How's it going?" The tall girl asks, a distinct Australian accent present in her voice. "Name's Jasmine, and which one of you's Geoff?"

"Oh, I am!" Geoff says, snapping out of his daze. "Man, the guys said you were tall, but whoaa, you are TALL! No-no offense to you of course."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says, don't worry!" Jasmine tells him, dropping her bags onto the dock and putting her hands on her hips. "So, this is where we're staying? Interesting…"

"Oh my God, you look horrible!" Taylor is the one who says this, unafraid of the tall girl. "I mean, who even wears fedoras?! And those boots-eww!"

Jasmine's eyes find Taylor immediately, and they lock onto each other, both girls glaring intensely. "Uh, are we gonna have some sorta problem here?"

 _"Taylor, you probably shouldn't be messing with someone like her!"_ Zoey whispers, pulling Taylor back by her arm . Taylor ignores her warning, pulling her arm back.

"I don't care."

 **(Static)**

 **(Jasmine is smirking, arms crossed)**

 **Jasmine: So, this is my competition, huh? I don't want to brag, but they don't seem like much if the rest of the others are like those 7. I live Australia, and I've survived a lot of things. I exercise regularly, eat healthy, and I'm pretty much the oldest in the game at 18. And with my survival instincts and wit, I can take anything the game'll dish out!**

 **(Static)**

Jasmine and Taylor continue to glare at each other, an obvious tension inbetween the two, until Zoey Finally tears Taylor away, the latter still looking at Jasmine out of the corner of her eye.

Meanwhile, another ship is sailing towards the island, and as it gets closer, the music coming from it gets louder and louder and LOUDER! Within seconds, the music becomes so loud, almost nothing else can be overheard with it.

"THIS MUST BE CONTESTANTS 9 THROUGH 12! MAN, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Geoff yells at the top of his lungs, trying his best to be heard by the camera.

The boat eventually stops by the dock, and the music simultaneously halts, leaving an almost deafening silence afterwards. Then, the door to the boat, slams out, and two guys run out.

"YEAH, FINALLY!"

"WOOHOO, AWESOME! I'M SO PUMPED!" Geoff immediately high fives both males, somehow grinning even wider.

"Duncan, Owen, my bros, awesome to see you!"

Close behind Owen and Duncan, one petite girl and one muscular boy walk out, deep in conversation.

"So, you read auras? What's mine?"

The girl nods, confirming his question, before answering: "Oh, your aura is a beautiful turquoise with some patches of earth tones in it. Don't worry, that's fantastic to have!" The girl pauses to face Geoff, smiling gently. "Hello Geoff, I am Dawn, and the person next to me is DJ, but you probably know that already, don't you?"

 **(Static)**

 **(Owen is the first of the group in the confessional: one major characteristic that can first be noticed is that he is very large, and in the eats-too-much way. He has fair skin, messy blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing a white t shirt with a blue maple leaf on it, green shorts, and orange sneakers)**

 **Owen: (Grinning) WOOHOO, I can't believe I'm on a TV show! All these people look so awesome! I can't wait to make friends and party!**

 **(Static)**

 **(Duncan is next, and the one word to describe him is as a punk. He has pale skin, green-dyed hair shaped in a mowhawk, and teal eyes, as well as an earring and an eyebrow piercing. He's wearing a black t shirt, a light yellow shirt, dark blue cargo shorts, and red sneakers. Currently, he's carving his name in the confessional with a knife he had hidden)**

 **Duncan: Name's Duncan, 16 years old. Been in and out of juvie for a couple years now** **. Thought this show would be a good way to spend the summer instead of at the Detention Center. The money would be pretty good too, I mean a million bucks?! That's enough money to set me up for life so I don't have to work again!**

 **(Static)**

 **(Dawn is sitting with her legs up and crossed on the seat, a few birds surrounding her. She is a petite girl, with pale white skin, long blonde hair reaching her waist, and teal eyes. Her outfit consists of a green sweater with a long sleeved, blue undershirt, a short black shirt, purple leggings, and black slippers.)**

 **Dawn: Greetings everyone, my name is Dawn. I'm on this show to help earn money and awareness for Mother Earth. Most people call me creepy for my gift of aura-reading among other…gifts, but that does not matter to me.**

 **(Static)**

 **(DJ is looking at the camera, smiling. He looks very strong, with a large upper-body. He has light brown skin, short Brown hair under a white cap, a goatee, and black eyes. He's wearing a light green shirt with an orange D on it, blue Jean shorts reaching his knees and brown sandals)**

 **DJ: I'm really excited to be here! I mean, this place is the bomb! I am a bit mad about not being at a Five Star Resort, but that isn't a big focus. What matters is the money-and also, to make a lot of new friends-but mostly the money. A million dollars is a lot of money, I could do almost anything with it-as long as I act responsibly.**

 **(Static)**

* * *

Barely a few seconds later, another boat passes by the dock, and the contestant who jumps off is noticeably different in his posture, which is stiff straight. He immediately salutes Geoff with his free hand, his other hand holding a camouflage print duffel bag.

"Private Brick McArthur, reporting for duty sir!" Brick holds this stance a few seconds, waiting for Geoff to say something. Brick is very fit, having tanned skin, black hair shaved in a military cut, and black eyes, wearing a green, tucked in t-shirt, military dog tags around his neck, blue cargo pants reaching past his knees, and black military boots.

Geoff takes a few seconds to analyze Brick, and after (correctly) deciding Brick is somehow involved in the military, he laughs. "Dude, it's fine! Just call me Geoff, none of this "sir" stuff!" Once Geoff says this, Brick puts his hand down,confused for a few seconds before truly relaxing, a smile on his face instead of a hard frown like before.

"Thank you, Geoff. Nice to meet you in person. So, we're staying at a summer camp: in my opinion, you're making an excellent choice!"

 **(Static)**

 **(Brick sits straight, saluting before speaking, setting his arms crossed.)**

 **Brick: I'm Private Brick McArthur, age 18. I have to say, I'm really excited to be here! I'm planning on winning the game through hard work, skill, honesty, and determination, even if other people don't do the same.**

 **(Static)**

Brick walks in between Zoey and Duncan, muttering an "Excuse me miss" to Zoey as he squeezes in between. He's oblivious to the glare the latter is giving to the military cadet and instead continues to smile, looking straight ahead.

 **(Static)**

 **Duncan: Yeah, I don't think I'll like Brick.**

 **(Static)**

Geoff counts the number of contestants in a head-count, muttering to himself as he goes. "10…11…12…13! 13 contestants, only 9 to go! Man, we're really ahead of schedule! Woo!" Geoff pumps his fists into the air, excited. "Alright, let's kick this up!"

* * *

The next boat drives past the dock, stopping briefly. After it stops, two contestants get off the boat: one is an 18 year old female and the other a 13 year old boy.

It is quite obvious upon looking at the pair that the boy and girl are related in some way due to their similar appearance. The girl looks mostly average, with fair skin, wavy blonde hair, and black eyes. She's smiling, holding a green backpack and wearing a plaid, emerald green button up shirt, light blue jeans reaching her knees, and black sneakers. The young boy is quite average as well, having a skinny body type and being about 2 heads shorter than the girl: he also has blonde hair cut short, fair skin, and black eyes. He's wearing a black hoodie, a white undershirt, blue jeans, and red high tops, and a backwards red baseball cap. He on the other hand, is in deep thought, scanning at the crowd while giving a half-effort smile.

"Carrie, Junior, welcome bros!" Geoff says. "You're the 14th and 15th here! So, you brother and sister or cousins or-"

"Cousins, yeah!" Carrie says, shaking Geoff's hand. "I'm older by 5 years, but we're really close! We live only a couple of blocks from each other, so we see each other all the time! Right Junior?" She turns to Junior, who doesn't respond at first until he finishes scanning the crowd, then he turns to Carrie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Hey, Geoff, is there anyone else in the game who's 13?"²

Geoff shakes his head,"Nope, sorry Junior. But hey, that makes you the youngest in the game dude! That's pretty rad!" Once Geoff says this, Junior becomes visibly upset, groaning loudly.

"Aww man!"

 **(Static)**

 **Carrie: Before I say anything else, I'd like to say one thing: money isn't really my main objective. I mean, it WOULD be nice and I would be really happy to win it, BUT I won't get mad if I don't win. The main reason is to have FUN-relax a little, do something interesting before my senior year! This is one of my last chances to hang with my little cousin before I go off on my own, and I'm determined to really bond with him in the game!**

 **(Static)**

 **Junior: Geoff said I was the youngest here, so that's a big disappointment. I was really hoping to meet someone my age: but that honestly doesn't matter that much. I'm already pretty happy that I just got on: all I need to focus on is not getting eliminated, because being one of the first sent home won't do good for my reputation at school.**

 **(Static)**

* * *

The next boat brings someone much less friendly-looking than Junior and Carrie. This female passenger steps out, carrying bulking black bags, giving a frown and menacing stare that unsettles everyone on the dock, even Jasmine. She's quite muscular, clearly from years of vigorous training, with tan skin, black hair in a ponytail, and hazel eyes. She's not very feminine looking, and her most notable features are her unibrow and a mole near her top lip: the female is also wearing a matching dark blue sleeveless shirt, shorts reaching her knees and sports shoes.

Geoff stays mostly silence until the female walks right up to him, still grimacing, hard. "So,this is where we're staying, a crappy summer camp? I don't like surprises…" she says in a deep, threatening voice.

"Y-yeah, so I heard…" Geoff stutters, coughing nervously. "You're…Eva, right?"

Eva simply nods, not saying anything else. She then walks over to the crowd, most of the group backing away a couple of inches to avoid being close to the scary girl. Jasmine is the first to speak to Eva, standing close to the athlete.

"Those bags look pretty heavy! Ha, what's in there, barbells?" Jasmine asks, completely jokingly. However, when Eva responds with a nice and a simple "Yes.",Jasmine becomes silent, not sure what else to say.

 **(Static)**

 **(Eva is WAY too close to the camera, with part of her face taking up the whole camera screen)**

 **Eva: I'm the strongest player in this game, so I don't think anyone is going to mess with ME: otherwise, they'll leave camp in a body cast.**

 **(Static)**

* * *

At this point, many of the contestants have become impatient: Noah and Brick are both pacing, Mike, Scott, DJ and Cody are playing cards, Taylor is tapping her foot impatiently and the rest are just talking, waiting for the next boat. Dawn pushes her way through the group, mind clouded with thoughts. After struggling, Dawn gets through, wheezing for breath and starting to shake.

"Okay, need…to catch…my breath!" Dawn continues to pant, falling to her knees and hands, but this action is only noticed by Carrie, who was talking to Junior until she sees Dawn. As Dawn falls down, Carrie walks next to the petite blonde, then crouches down and grabs onto Dawn's shoulder in concern.

Carrie asks, "Are you okay? You look kind of…sick. What's wrong?" Dawn nods, looking slightly better within a few seconds of breaking away from the group. Dawn answers the question as Carrie helps the smaller girl stand:

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. This happens sometimes when I try to read auras in too large a group: I get overwhelmed by all the different emotions and colors.

Anyways, thank you for helping me Carrie: helping others must be hard when your boyfriend just broke up with you."

Carrie gasps, shocked that Dawn knows that. "D-Devin?! How'd you-"

"Forgive me for intruding on your personal matters, but your aura is like an open book and it's so easy to read! As long as we're on the subject, I do recommend for you to let Junior be more independent in the game, he's much more mature than you give him credit for."

 **(Static)**

 **(Carrie is frowning)**

 **Carrie: Yeah,Dawn's…well, she's creepy. I don't think I'll be good friends with her.**

 **(Static)**

* * *

A few minutes later, another boat arrives, and 3 contestants try to exit at the same time, causing them to get stuck in the doorway.

"Get off of me, I was going out first!"

"Man, we're like a horde of zombies!"

"THURMOK DISPLACIS!" The last comment made by the boy in the cloak confuses the other two contestants, causing them to lower their guard and allow the boy to run through. The two fall on the dock in a heap of bodies, groaning loudly.

"YES, my spell worked!" The same boy said, a lisp present in his voice. He's lanky wearing a green, handmade-looking robe with a hood over his head paired with a fake beard, letting only his hands and face be seen.

"Hey bros, let's give a big welcome to Leonard,Shawn, Sky, and Ella!" Geoff yells as 3 nearby interns runs onto the boat in order to grab the bags.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Geoffrey: this island looks most satisfactory for potions and ingredients."

Geoff tilts his head in confusion, not sure what Leonard means by that, but assumes it has something to do with his getup. "Okay I guess."

Meanwhile, one of the female contestants, Ella, comes off the boat, smiling sweetly. She's a petite girl, with pale white skin, fluffy black hair cut just above her shoulders, and black eyes. Ella is also wearing a short pink, princess-like dress with the skirt reaching just above her knees, pink gloves reaching her elbows, and pink slippers, as well as a pink bow headband.

Ella twirls in place once she steps out, before hopping out, suddenly starting to sing for no apparent reason. _"I've entered an island from so far away, what I will find, I cannot say!_

 _I'm so happy that I can be here and see-ya, 'cause on that boat someone had diarrhea!"_ Ella finishes by using jazz hands, smiling ear-to-ear now as she feels literally all eyes on her.

 **(Static)**

 **Cody: Wow, that girl is GREAT at singing: she even made diarrhea sound beautiful!**

 **(Static)**

 **(Ella is sitting in the confessional, surrounding by 6 or 7 birds, a baby deer, 4 squirrels, and even has a racoon sitting in her lap like a dog or cat)**

 **Ella: I am so wonderfully happy to be here! This show simply seems like a great opportunity to spread my wings and soar! I'm not sure what I'll be doing, but I hope to have fun doing it!**

 **(Static)**

* * *

Shawn and Sky finally regain their bearings, Shawn getting to his feet and helping Sky by pulling her up by her arm.

"Thanks Shawn." Sky says once she is standing on her own. She then proceeds to rub her left arm, the one she landed on when they fell on the dock. "Aghh, my arm…"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, a hurt arm is nothing compared to how many times I broke MINE!" Shawn says, laughing as he rubs his own arm.

Shawn is quite unkempt, with shaggy Brown hair kept in a faded green knit cap, he also has fair skin and black eyes. To add to his unkempt look, he's wearing a faded white, long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless orange jacket, old blue jeans and green converses.

Sky, on the other hand, appears athletic and well-kept, with tan skin, straight black hair cut to her shoulders, and dark eyes: she wears a pair of purple feather earrings, a yellow halter top with one purple stripe in the middle of it, black leggings, and purple high tops.

 **(Static)**

 **Shawn: (Smiling) I'm honestly couldn't be happier with the turn of events of us being on a crappy summer camp in the middle of nowhere. This will be much better place to use my skills: I've trained myself to survive in every type of environment in case of a zombie attack, society collapsing, that kind of thing.**

 **(Static)**

* * *

Shawn and Sky join the group together, both standing next to Dawn, who smiles at them in a strange way. Ella is with Kitty, the latter taking a selfie with the former, and Leonard just sits on his own, reading some sort of book.

As soon as the group gets 'settled' in a sense, the second to last boat arrives at the dock, fortunately bringing only one contestant, who is struggling to carry(well, drag mostly) a blue suitcase that's almost his size due to how scrawny he is.

"MICKEY! Good news, you're one of the last to be here, that means the game is about to begin!" Geoff announces to Mickey, who stops by Geoff to catch his breath.

"Thanks(pant), I guess. Could you(pant) please help me?" Mickey asks.

"Sure dude, glad to help!" Geoff grabs the suitcase, ready to lift the heavy object…but is surprised by how light it is upon lifting it. "Wow, this isn't very heavy! What's in here, like one pair of clothing?"

The scrawny boy nods: "Yeah, and also 3 or 4 first aid kits filled with all the necessary medication in case I go into an allergic reaction or pass out."

 **(Static)**

 **(Mickey is quite scrawny and looks even shorter than Dawn, with pale skin, short Brown, curly hair, and black eyes. His outfit consists of a light blue hoodie with the sleeves and the strings being orange, greenish trousers rolled up to Just above his ankles, red converses, and-strangely- some kind of white helmet)**

 **Mickey: I wouldn't say I'm cursed-I'm just what comes BEFORE cursed. I mean, sure, I have a long list of allergies and disorders, and I'm really "accident prone", but I think I can win this show! (A butterfly flutters into the confessional, and Mickey immediately panics,flailing his arms wildly) GAH, BUTTERFLY! (Mickey continues to scream, trying to leave the confessional, only to run into the camera, cracking the screen and causing it to turn to static)**

 **(Static)**

* * *

The final boat finally arrives with much anticipation from the rest of the cast. Once this girl steps out, it's clear she's much different than any of the other contestants.

She has a curvy build, and appears slightly taller than Geoff. Her skin is ghost white, her eyes red, and her straight hair is colored half white and half jet black, styled with bangs and reaching her waist. Her outfit is very complex: her makeup consists of black lipstick, red eyeliner, and thick black eyeshadow, and her clothing includes a black choker necklace, a dark red tube top that shows a black bat tattoo below her neck, a black lace miniskirt, red fingerless gloves, and black high-heel, laced up boots going up to her knees.

The girl stays silent as she walks down the dock, heels clicking as she went, and a steely frown on her face.

"Hey, Crimson girl! Looking mysterious, nice!" Crimson is silent after Geoff says this, not changing expression. Geoff continues on: "So, how was the ride? Bet you're really excited to be here!"

Still silence from Crimson, who just blinks. After a few seconds of waiting, Geoff speaks again. "Ohhhh, you're one of those 'don't show emotion and are always silent' kind of goth. Listen, I just want to warn you first: these people are going to be really tough, so just try to fit in as best as you can, and try not to be eliminated first."

Crimson nods this time, giving Geoff a thumbs-up to assure him she understands while keeping the frown on her face. Geoff grins, patting her on the shoulder before proceeding to face the rest of the contestants.

"Okay, everyone is here dudes! Follow me to the campfire pit please! Your luggage will be carried by the interns, so just leave them on the dock! Woohoo!"

 **(Static)**

 **Crimson: (Monotone voice)Geoff is so…perky. It makes me want to puke.**

 **(Static)**

* * *

The campfire pit is a well-sized area, with a wooden podium next to an empty fire pit, and about 12 seats made of tree stumps. While Geoff is standing at the podium, all of the seats are filled up, leaving the remaining 9 contestants having to continue standing.

Geoff begins to speak: "Alright, here's what's happening dudes: you're gonna be divided into two teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass! Every three days, the Bass and the Gophers will face off against each other in challenges, and one team will end up losing. The team that loses will have to eliminate a member via voting, and after a couple of challenges, the teams will be dissolved! But, we'll get to THAT later dudes! Now, time to divide you into your teams!"

 **(Static)**

 **Taylor: Ugh, why do I have to be on a team with 10 of these losers?! I don't even like them, and I would work way better solo! They should just make me my own team!**

 **(Static)**

 **Mickey: Yay, teams! I'm glad we're gonna be divided into two teams, at least temporarily: I don't think I could survive the game on my own. Everyone looks like they would be a good teammate, and as long as Eva or that Crimson girl isn't on my team, I'll be great!**

 **(Static)**

"Remember, these teams are predetermined, and I'm not putting anyone on a certain team to be-uh, spiteful I think? If I call your name now, you're going to be apart of the Screaming Gophers- Brick, Crimson,Scott, Zoey, Mike, Sky, Shawn, Duncan, Eva, Courtney,and Owen!" As Geoff finishes listing the team members, he throws Owen a flag. When Owen unfolds the flag, he sees it is a flag done in red, with an unfriendly looking gopher symbol on it. "That means that Ella, DJ, Jasmine, Junior, Carrie, Dawn, Mickey, Taylor, Leonard, Kitty, and Cody are the Killer Bass!"

Geoff throws a folded map at Mickey, who barely catches it and fumbles to open it. When Mickey does, it is show that the flag is colored a light green, with the symbol of a jumping bass on it.

"Alright, I have a couple of announcements to make before I release you to do whatever! The first is that I have placed multiple wooden idols across the island, hidden for you to find! All of these idols have lots of different purposes: immunity from elimination, 24 hour only privilege card to my chill room, WiFi privilege. A couple can even be used to automatically eliminate another contestant!"

Everyone proceeds to gasp, shocked at this announcement.

 **(Static)**

 **Sky: (Smirking) Well, that's good to know! Really good!**

 **(Static)**

"Second announcement: cheating will NOT float here! If someone cheats in a challenge, sabotaged another contestant, sabotaged the challenge, or attempt to purposely harm another person, their team WILL automatically lose the challenge!" Geoff says, a serious look currently on it face. "And if the person who did any of that doesn't go home that night, they will spend the time until the next challenge ALONE on Boney Island! Hopefully, no one will have to find out what that's like!"

 **(Static)**

 **Mickey: (Scared) Man, what's Boney Island? What's so bad about it that cheaters stay on it as punishment?**

 **(Static)**

 **(Mike is sitting next to Scott, the former looking nervous while the other is smirking)**

 **Mike: Man, Boney Island sounds scary. Hopefully no one cheats! And-and I mean, what if someone finds the idol, uses it on one of us to- (Scott pats Mike on the back, interrupting Mike in his almost-rant)**

 **Scott: Come on Mikey, that's not gonna happen! What we really need to focus on is finding one of those idols Geoff was talking about! (Mike stays silent for a moment before nodding)**

 **Mike: Yeah, you're-you're right! Of course! We'll find them!**

 **(Static)**

* * *

 ** _Screaming Gophers_**

The first person to enter the team cabin is Eva, followed by Zoey and Shawn. The cabin is simple, made completely of wood, with one small Window at the far end of the cabin, and two small Windows near the entrance of the cabin. The furniture in the medium sized cabin consists of a wooden stool, an old fashioned stove/fireplace, a large mirror in front of 2, 6 drawer dressers and 6 wooden bunk beds, 3 bunk beds stacked against either side of the cabin.

"Well, at least they have are stuff." Eva notes, noticing the bags are on each bed.

"Wait, are we going to have to be sleeping coed?" Sky asks, annoyed, but before she can continue Shawn pushes his way into the room.

"What's wrong with Geoff? Doesn't he know how easy zombies can reach this area and eat our brains?! What we really need is a stone building, or a lifted building, or even just a flamethrower attached to the roof!" Shawn grabs a red back pack from the pile in the middle of the room, while Sky and Eva share a weirded-out glance. "If you excuse me, I'm going to make a REAL house! Come join me if you want to survive!"

Shawn confidently walks past the two girls, and when he's left, the rest of the team streams in, pushing and shoving Sky and Eva further into the room. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Despite Eva yelling, everyone chooses to ignore it. Mike sits on the bottom bunk of a bed nearest to the door, unzipping his bag that he found while Scott climbs to the top bunk of the same bed.

"I call top bunk!" Scott announces, followed by Mike saying "Yeah, I call bottom bunk of Scott's bed!"

 **(Static)**

 **Zoey: (Slightly upset) I wish someone told me we got to choose our own bunks! By the time I was finished unpacking, everyone had their bed chosen! Scott and Mike paired, Brick and Courtney, Duncan and Sky, Shawn went off on his own, and Crimson and Owen got their own beds! (Zoey finishes her listing, still frustrated) And I got…Eva.**

 **(Static)**

"I get bottom bunk, no questions, got it?" Eva immediately says to Zoey point-blank, the latter immediately nodding to avoid angering the muscular girl. "Good, I'm going for a run! DON'T. TOUCH. MY. STUFF!"

 **(Static)**

 **Zoey: (Still upset) Yeah, I really hope she gets eliminated soon.**

 **(Static)**

* * *

 _ **The Killer Bass**_

DJ opens the door to the Killer Bass cabin, a smile on his face. Unfortunately, DJ is almost immediately stopped by the very large pile of bags filling the room, a large amount of them being pink.

"What the-where did all these bags come from?!" Taylor and Jasmine both walk into the cabin as well, Jasmine having to hunch over a bit. While Jasmine looks astounded, Taylor is nonchalant about it, actually smiling.

"Oh, those are my bags! I sent them ahead a couple of days ago!"

"Why would you need like, 12 bags?!" DJ asks, now trying, unsuccessfully, to get around the pile of bags. Taylor soon responds, still calm about the situation.

"Five bags have all my clothes, 2 bags have all my shoes, 4 have my make up, hair stuff, jewelry, and the last bag has my pillow, eyemask, and my special silk blankets."

"Well, I hope you have somewhere to _put_ this stuff!" Jasmine tells Taylor, now angry. Taylor in turn becomes angry, poking Jasmine in the stomach.

"Back off tall girl! Mind your own business!"

* * *

A few seconds later, Jasmine is throwing Taylor's bags out the door, as the rest of the team move out of her way to avoid it.

"STOP IT, MY STUFF!" Taylor screams, trying to stop Jasmine, only to be held back by Kitty, trying to stop the fight. When Jasmine has thrown out all of Taylor's bags on the 'lawn', Jasmine wipes her hands on her shorts, smiling at her handywork.

"There, now we can get in! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a walk!" Jasmine walks away, and Taylor finally breaks away from Kitty's grasp, screaming out in anger.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Taylor storms off, still fuming. As the rest of the team enters the cabin, ready to unpack, Kitty goes to pick up Taylor's bags, still smiling.

Kitty calls out to Taylor: "Don't worry Tay, I got your stuff! I'll unpack it for you!" Kitty then proceeds to take a selfie, smile on her face.

* * *

In the woods, Jasmine is strolling through the trees, feeling much better. Then, she's startled by the sight of Shawn, who is examining a large, tall tree. She waits a few moments, watching for a few moments before talking.

"Shouldn't you be with-" Shawn lets out a loud scream before Jasmine can finish, and in a flash Jasmine finds herself slammed against the ground, Shawn's arm against her neck and his other arm holding a rock up. After a few tense seconds, Shawn recognizes Jasmine, dropping the rock he held on the ground.

"Oh, you're just a member of the other team." Shawn lets out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, thought you were a zombie!"

The pressure on Jasmine's neck is released as Shawn stands back up, offering her a hand. "Thanks, and I understand mate." The Aussie stands up as well, smiling at Shwn before examining the same tree Shawn was examining. "So, what are ya doing here?"

"I'm building a tree house in the woods,I think it would be a better option than living in the cabins. This tree here looks perfect for sustaining it! And with my experience in building, it should take at least 2 weeks!" Shawn explains.

"Sounds really great!" Jasmine tells Shawn. "Want me to help you?"

"Really? Great, let's start right now!"

 **(Static)**

 **Shawn: With Jasmine's help, this tree house building will move a lot faster than on my own! I think I'm starting to like her!**

 **(Static)**

* * *

The intercom across camp crackles to life, static only sounding before Geoff starts speaking through it a few moments later.

"Campers, time for the first challenge! Meet me at the docks please and get ready to party!"

After Geoff makes this announcement, everyone starts getting ready to go to the docks in their teams. In their cabin,

"Man, I hope this challenge isn't dangerous!" Carrie said, starting to leave the cabin with Junior. Mickey runs besides her, smiling hopefully.

"Come on, it's our first challenge! I mean, how bad can it be?"

* * *

When all 22 contestants gather, they are shocked by the sight in front of them: a helicopter on the dock, with a crate of parachutes nearby. Geoff is standing next to the helicopter, wearing a blue jumpsuit and a parachute strapped to his back.

"Hey dudes, great to see you all!" Geoff says, tipping his cowboy hat. "How are you feeling for skydiving?"

"Holy f**k!" Duncan says, frowning while the people next to him look slightly startled.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA WAWANAKUA ISLAND…**

 _"This challenge is very dangerous and I would not recommend trying this at home…but if you're into that kind of stuff, do it!" Geoff says with a continuous smile throughout._

* * *

 _Owen is curled into a ball, holding onto the handlebar for dear life. "I'M SO SCARED! WHY'D I AGREE TO DO THIS?!"_

* * *

 _Taylor screams bloody murder as she falls closer and closer to the ground, while Leonard remains calm, taking out a book._

 _"Well, time for a spell…"_

* * *

 _Geoff holds the final marshmallow on the platter, looking oddly serious._

 _"Dude, dudette, the final marshmallow goes to…"_

* * *

 **Contestants-**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Brick, Crimson,Scott, Zoey, Mike, Sky, Shawn, Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Owen

 **Killer Bass:** Ella, DJ, Jasmine, Junior, Carrie, Dawn, Mickey, Taylor, Leonard, Kitty, Cody

 **Eliminated: N/A**

 **References:**

 **1\. Confessional refers to the Cadets first confessional in the Ridonculous Race, with Scott as McArthur and Mike as Sanders in this situation.**

 **2\. Again refers to the Ridonculous Race confessional where Junior asks Dwayne if there were others his age on the show.**


End file.
